Episode 310
Introduction As Katsura tries to convince Kondo to team up with him, Hijikata comes to a decision about what he wants to do. And so the rescue mission/ jailbreak starts. Plot In the police headquarters, Isaburo talks to Nobume about the arrest of Katsura two days ago, stating his disappointment of his easy capture. His second in command suspects that the Joui patriot was really here to save his comrade, Gintoki, instead of attacking Nobu Nobu. Isaburo admits that his manipulation of events involving the Snack Smile incident proved fruitful, that he ended up getting a big name criminal although the fallout was that another big name criminal escaped and the Shogun was injured. He decided that Matsudaira, Kondo, and Katsura's executions will represent a fitting end to the "old era". Nobume asks what will happen to the two of them in this "new era" as they are left alone, sitting on top of a crumbling country. Isaburo merely answers that the seat is comfortable. Disgusted, she leaves, adding she would rather grovel in the dirt. Isaburo secretly agrees with her statement, not forgetting about their shared tragic past together. Back in the prison, Katsura gives Kondo suspended animation pills so that when the prison guards check inside their cells in the belief they're dead, the guards can be knocked out and they can escape. Kondo refuses to play along, seeing that a break-out will endanger his fellow Shinsengumi. Katsura responds that Kondo's comrades have just teamed up with his comrades to help with the break-out. Surprised, the Shinsensumi chief fears the team-up will lead to their deaths, unable to protect Edo, but Katsura sadly adds that with the way things are, they can't protect anything. Under the raining sky of Edo, the Mimawarigumi ransack the Yorozuya residence, although there was no one inside and they just miss a disguised Gintoki walking past them. In the Shimura residence, Tae tearfully blames herself for getting Gintoki in trouble with the government. Hijikata, in turn, blames himself for being unable to stop Gintoki's arrest despite being cops. Hijikata begins to realize that despite Kondo's sacrifice, thanks to this "new era", as police, they won't be able to protect anything. Kagura wonders if Hijikata will join with Katsura's Jouishishi to fight the nation and save Kondo. She adds that most of the former Shinsengumi were eager for the team up... except for Okita, who refuses to act because of the Shinsengumi Code that states that if the Chief is unavailable then the Vice-Chief is in charge and all subordinates must follow his command. The Shinsengumi First Captain won't act until Hijikata decides what the group should do. After learning this, Hijikata leaves in the heavy rain. Katsura tells Kondo that as long as the Shinsengumi work under this "new era" with its rotten laws, both Kondo and his comrades won't be able to protect anything. If they want to save this country they cherish, they must break free of those chains, since the true rules they abide by was the Shinsengumi Code. Hijikata slices off the police tape barring the doors of the Shinsengumi headquarters, but hesitates in opening them. Gintoki appears next to him, asking him if he forgot something. Hijikata answers the affirmative, stating that if he decides to get it, the Shinsengumi will never be able to return here. Gintoki then tells him about a similar situation where he had two things he wished to protect (his teacher/ father figure Shouyou and his comrades including Katsura and Takasugi) but was forced to choose to discard one to save the other. Gintoki had decided to save both but he ended up losing both and he always wondered if there was another way. He tells the stunned Hijikata that it was not too late for him to protect and save both as the two men open the doors. Hijikata is further stunned to see the Shinsengumi members in uniform standing in salute waiting for him and his orders. Later, the Shinsengumi and the Jouishishi meet face to face, while the organizations' seconds in command confront each other. Elizabeth sees that the now ex-cops have resolved themselves and Hijikata comments about their antagonistic relationship and the difficulty of their team-up. But he states that said team-up will be their last battle as there is no going back; the next time they meet they will have their leaders back as well as consider themselves comrades. Back in the prison, Kondo still fears for the safety of their subordinates, Katsura assures him that both groups won't die because of their respective prowess; he even admits that they share the same goal of making this country a better place. They are interrupted by Matsudaira, who was next to Kondo's cell, eavesdropping until now, who adds that both Katsura and Shige Shige had said the same things. After learning of the two men's promise, the former police superintendent agrees to team up with Katsura. Katsura throws another pill to the older man ... which bounced off Katsura's cell door and landed in Katsura's mouth, knocking him out. The two men desperately try to wake up the Joui patriot to little success and are forced to play dead when they hear guards coming. While playing dead, Kondo sees that the guard, instead of checking on him, had decided to stab him. Back in Edo, Nobume is confronted by Oboro on a bridge. The Naraku leader states that the Tendoushuu are pleased with Isaburo's purging and sees that the man was using the two cops as bait to find any other rebels to the new government. Although it resulted in Isaburo getting Katsura, Oboro warns her to be careful of underestimating other high level rebels. In the prison, Kondo dodges the strike and knocks the guard back, noting that they weren't ordinary. When he sees the second guard about to strike the unconscious Katsura, he resolves himself to team up with him as he rushes to the man's aide. With help from Matsudaira, Kondo knocks out the guard just as the first one moves to attack Kondo from behind. Katsura wakes up, grabs the other guard's sword and stabs the first one. After the three prisoners are free, Katsura reveals that the guards were the Naraku assassins in disguise. The trio sees that the original guards were killed by them, seeing that for some reason, the Naraku wanted them dead earlier that the execution date. They decided to take advantage of the now growing confusion caused by the assassins to escape, disguised as prison guards. As they make their way to the edge of the prison, the ex-cops ask Katsura what will they do next to leave here. Unfortunately, Katsura tells the horrified men that their prison... was an island prison. Characters * Jouishishi ** Katsura Kotarou ** Elizabeth * Shinsengumi ** Kondou Isao ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo ** Saitou Shimaru ** Harada Unosuke ** Sasaki Tetsunosuke * Mimawarigumi ** Sasaki Isaburo ** Imai Nobume * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Shimura Tae * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) * Otose (cameo) * Tokugawa Shige Shige (flashback) * Takasugi Shinsuke (flashback) * Tenshouin Naraku ** Oboro Trivia Category:Episodes